Winx Club: The Battle for Magix
Winx Club: The Battle for Magix is the third Nickelodeon special of Winx Club. It is based on the last few episodes and finale of Season 1 (specifically episodes 19, 20, 22 23, 24, 25 and 26.). This special aired on September 18, 2011. Synopsis After the Trix steal Bloom's Dragon Power, the Winx set out to stop them from destroying the Magic Dimension. Daphne tells Bloom that in order to defeat the Trix, she must believe in herself and find her own Dragon Power within. Plot Bloom returns to Alfea following the events on Earth. She tells Faragonda, who already knew, about Bloom's origins. The Trix take over Cloud Tower and summon the Creatures of the Dark to take control of Magix. Knut switches sides and helps the specialists fight against the army of the dark. It was not enough to stop them and the Trix as they destroy Red Fountain. All the students there arrive at Alfea. Riven makes a daring escape and jumps out of the window, when Sky notices something happened to Riven. Bloom leads a small team into Cloud Tower to try and get the Dragon Flame back, assisted by Stella, Sky and Brandon, and aided by Knut, who knew the way. After some mishaps they arrive at the Cloud Tower garbage dump and encounter grub roaches and their queen. But they are saved by none other than Riven, who decided to help them to right the wrongs he had done. While in the tower Bloom finds what appeared to be the Dragon Flame, only to be confronted by the Trix, who were stopped by Griffin, who not only got out of her cell thanks to Riven and Brandon, but managed to put the Trix in one of their own: a barrier followed by a granite cage. Icy was extremely cheesed off and her temper, combined with the release of her powers was enough to break Griffin's barrier. Outside, Griffin creates a portal in the sky to Alfea. Sky decides to create a diversion to stop the Creatures of the Dark so Griffin gives him a Wind Rider.Bloom volunteers to go with Sky while the witches, Stella, Brandon, Riven, and Knut went inside the portal. Bloom and Sky were able to get rid the monsters but some monsters shoot at the bike. Suddenly the Wind Rider crashes in the forest. At Alfea, Griffin, Knut, Brandon, Stella, Riven, and the witches appear. Musa, Flora, and Tecna wanna know where Bloom was but Stella told them that she and Sky should be at Alfea now. But in the forest, Bloom look at the busted bike and decided that she and Sky should walk back. Suddenly, she heard Daphne calling her and told Sky to go to Magix City while she goes to Lake Roccaluce. Back at Alfea, Musa, Tecna, and Stella encourages Flora to change Mirta back from a pumpkin. Flora tried and successfully turn Mirta back. The Trix decide to take matters in their own hands and head to Alfea. At Lake Roccaluce, Bloom met with Daphne, who told her about how her adoptive parents raised her and loved her, as she does, shows her a crown, telling that she is a princess, and how she did not lost the Dragon's Flame, that she has to find it. With that, Bloom summons to regain her powers, with a huge, glowing dragon around her. When Sky got to Magix city, it was empty, except with three monsters. He tried to fight them, but all of a sudden, Bloom shows up and takes out all three monsters. After that, Bloom and Sky head to Alfea. During the final battle, the Trix were successfully attacking, when a huge wall of fire stood in front of Alfea, and it was Bloom. While Bloom took on Icy, the rest of the Winx took on Darcy and Stormy, who were defeated. Bloom attack Icy with a powerful blast and the Creatures of the Dark were destroyed. Sky and Bloom both hoped to share a happy kiss together but instead shared a hug instead. Griffin decides to send the Trix to the Fortress of Light. After the battle, a party started at Alfea to celebrate the defeat of the Trix. Bloom was thinking about how everything was and wonder what will happen next. Sky think that they will find out. Songs *Winx, You're Magic Now *We Are Magic Winx *The Power of Fire *The Power of Charmix *All Is Magic *Winx to the Top *Talking about Love *Superheroes Differences *The final scene of Episode 18 is used in this episode. Episode 19 *Scenes with Pepe are removed. *The scene where the Trix attack Cloud Tower is placed later. *The scene where Bloom and the girls were reunite is removed. *When the Trix eyes glow, they are purple instead of orange. *The scene where the Trix have a "Pep rally" is removed. *The Trix breaking into the library is removed. Episode 20 *The beginning part (Icy's Ultimatum) is removed. *The Winx going to Domino is removed. *Stormy's head appearing in the clouds is removed. *Icy controlling the dragons is removed. *The scout ships from Season 2 are used. Episode 22 *The first segment is removed, except for the meeting to discuss Bloom's plan. *All scenes up to Riven's escape is removed. *The scene with Riven and the lock is removed. *Stella does not transform into a fairy. *The scene where the Winx fight the monsters are removed. *Stella and Brandon's conversation is removed, since Brandon and Sky's identities are never switched. *Riven's explanation is cut short. Episode 23 *The part where the other girls talk about the party is removed. *The Trix discussion of their plans is shortened. *The "Detention Barrier" effects are altered. *The Wind Rider is redesigned. *More effects are added to the attachment of the gear Sky and Bloom wear. *The scene where Bloom and the others enter the Trix old dorm room is removed. *The confrontation between Bloom and the Trix is shortened. *The monsters has dark-red parts in their eyes when close up. *The Trix trying to destroy the Earth Walls is removed. *The last scene, with Timmy and Tecna, is removed. Episode 24 *The scene up to when the Cloud Tower witches arrive at Alfea is removed. *The first scene becomes the second scene. *All scenes where the Winx battle the dark monsters is removed. *Sky and Bloom sleeping by a campfire is removed. *Sky waking up Bloom is also removed. *All conversations between the faculty are removed. Episode 25 *Tecna has her mouth open when Mirta reverts back to human form. *Riven and Musa reconciling is removed. *The people found in silk is removed. *Bloom's dragon is 3D animated. *The Nymphs emerging from the pond and finding out about the Trix is removed. *The scene where Saladin and Codatorta playing their game is removed. *Bloom finding the sleeping people is removed. *The Trix traveling to Alfea is removed. *In the Original, as the final battle is approaching, Priscilla is flying. In the remake, Miky and Lavigne are the ones flying. *In the last closeup of Bloom after recovering the Dragon Flame, her eyes glow for a moment. Episode 26 *Stormy's dragon is 3D animated. *Stormy is frowning instead of smiling when she speaks. *The Winx do not change until the final battle begins. *The people being released is removed. *Faragonda's closing speech is removed. *All the scenes of Darcy and Stormy battling Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna are spliced together instead of following the pattern of one of those scenes first followed by a battle scene between Bloom and Icy. **Bloom and Icy's battle scenes are spliced together as well. *When Bloom is ready to fire at Icy after saying "Is that all you got, witchy poo?" her eyes glow for a moment, like in the last closeup of her after recovering the Dragon Flame. *During Bloom and Sky's "first kiss", the sparkle border is pink instead of blue, also the background glows. Notes *The Trix were not expelled since the events of episode 16 never happened in the last episode. *During the moments before the final battle, the sky was clear as opposed to it being cloudy in the original. *The episodes appeared in this order: 18, 19, 20, 22, 23, 24, 25, back to 24, back to 25, 26, back to 24, back to 25 and back to 26. *Knut still looked ferocious, even though he switched sides. *In the original, the Right Tower of Alfea was destroyed by a monster, but, in the special, since the final battle did not happen until the episode 26 segment, the tower was left intact until Stormy destroyed it while trying to break the barrier. *When Griffin and Faragonda trap Stormy and Darcy after the twister, Stormy is not seen because she is the twister stormy reappears when she is sealed in the ball for episode 26. *Stella did not transform when they enter the portal to Alfea. Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *The explosion that Bloom made is similar to her Believix spell Supernova, where she creates a big explosion to extinguish the fire in the burning building in Episode 10. Before and After Gallery A picture comparison before and after the redesign: Season-1-Episode-24-The-Great-Witch-Invasion-the-winx-club-21779990-320-240-1-.jpg|Flora and Pumpkin Mirta, Before Winx-4.jpg|Flora and Pumpkin Mirta, After Season-1-Episode-25-Fire-and-Ice-the-winx-club-21793499-320-240-1-.jpg|The Winx, Before Winx-2.jpg|The Winx, After BloomDragonS1.jpg|Bloom's Dragon Flame, Before BloomDragonNick.png|Bloom's Dragon Flame, After ~Stormy's_Dragonfire~.jpg|Stormy's Dragon Flame, Before StormySp3(4).png|Stormy's Dragon Flame, After SpecialistsS1.jpg|Specialists, Before SpecialistsNick.png|Specialists, After Zarathustra in season 1.png|Zarathrusta and Ediltrude, Before Ediltrude in the special along with her sister.png|Zarathrusta and Ediltrude, After Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Specials Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix